Most businesses are run using computer systems that include multiple system components and data that is transmitted among such components over a number of communication channels. In some industries, such as the financial services industry in general, and with respect to electronic security trading platforms in particular, the volume of data that is transmitted is significant. In addition, certain securities may trade and quote in enormously high volumes during certain time periods, causing the channels that carry them to consume a disproportionately large amount of CPU resources. This leads to one thread running much hotter than the others and causes performance bottlenecks. Similar problems are experienced in other industries.